


i'm tired and you're weird

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Kara gets hit in the head with a baseball.Alex is more than a little worried about the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaneJizzoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaneJizzoli/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for one of my best friends: @ **darakanvers** on tumblr. Her birthday is April 2nd, but she lives down under, so it's already her birthday over there. Germany and AO3 are lagging a little bit behind. 
> 
> Wish her a happy birthday in the comments after you've enjoyed this little treat!

It had been an accident. 

 

-

 

“Where am I?” Kara asked, furrowing her brows. 

 

Looking around the room, she brought a hand up to her temple.

 

“Why does my head feel like a steam train rolled over it?” 

 

A second later, she noticed that Alex was sitting next to the bed. She had a smile on her face, but underneath it all, Kara could clearly see the worry in her girlfriend’s eyes. 

 

“You’re at the hospital, baby,” Alex replied, reaching out and squeezing Kara’s hand. “You got hit in the head with a baseball.” Her skin felt warm and reassuring, and Kara nodded, even though she couldn’t remember  _ why  _ she’d been hit with a baseball. Sure, Kara had been thinking about joining CatCo’s team, but she’d been too scared to go for it until now. She was still too new.

 

“Who hit me?” she asked, rubbing her temple again. If she was at the hospital, they’d probably given her painkillers. Honestly, she didn’t even want to know how terrible her head would be feeling without them. 

 

“Winn,” Alex replied, rubbing up and down Kara’s right forearm. “He didn’t hit the ball right and it sort of spiraled out of control from there.” She brought the back of Kara’s hand against her lips. “Mike tried to push you out of the way, but he wasn’t fast enough.”

 

Furrowing her brows a little more, Kara squinted at Alex.

 

“Who’s Mike?” she asked, feeling like she was missing something.

 

Now Alex looked confused, too.

 

“Your step-brother…” she said slowly, bringing her hand up to Kara’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay? The doctors said you should be fine, but maybe we should call someone in now that you’re awake.”

 

“I don’t have a step-brother.” Kara pulled Alex’s hand away from her forehead. “What are you talking about?” Her mother had been a widow ever since Kara’s father had died during an explosion at his lab ten years ago. And there was no way her mother would ever remarry. 

 

A second later, Alex’s mouth tightened in stark realisation.

 

“I think you have amnesia, baby,” she said, gripping Kara’s hands just a bit tighter. “You know who I am, right?” A shadow of fear suddenly came over her features, making Kara’s stomach curl itself into knots.

 

“Of course I know who you are, Alex,” Kara replied, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. “You’re my girlfriend. We’ve been together for three years.” There was no way she could have amnesia from getting hit in the head with a tiny ball, was there? 

 

Alex sighed.

 

“At least you know we’re together,” she murmured, before leaning in and pressing her lips to Kara’s knuckles. “We’ve actually been married for about a year now. We’ve been a couple for six.” 

 

Blinking slowly, Kara furrowed her brows.

 

“Where am I?” she asked, looking around herself. The walls were white and there was a small television mounted close to the ceiling. Alex was sitting next to her, a look of devastation coming over her face as she stared at Kara. “Why am I in a hospital bed? Are you okay?”

 

Clenching her jaw, Alex cupped Kara’s cheek.

 

Truthfully, Kara’s head was hurting pretty terribly, but Alex’s touch felt soothing and comforting. And if Kara was a at a hospital, then they’d probably given her painkillers. She didn’t even want to think about how much worse her headache would be if she hadn’t been given something for the pain. 

 

“I’m going to call a doctor, alright?” Alex pushed the button for the nurse’s station and pressed a gentle kiss against Kara’s lips. “What’s the last thing you remember?” There was a glimmer of pain in her eyes that Kara couldn’t place. Like there was something she was  _ missing  _ somehow.

 

“We were planning our trip to Paris, but I don’t…” She looked around herself again. “I don't know how we got here.” A harsh twinge in her head made Kara wince and rub her temple. “Why does my head feel like someone’s taken a jackhammer to it?”

 

“Let’s just see what the doctor has to say,” Alex reassured her gently, holding on tightly to Kara’s right hand. “I think you might have amnesia.” 

 

Alex’s words made Kara come up short.

 

“Amnesia?” she asked, her hand trembling in Alex’s. “Did I forget anything important?” She pressed her left hand harder against her head. “At least I remember who you are…” Her eyes searched Alex’s face hungrily, afraid that if she looked away for even a second…

 

“Let’s just wait and see what the doctor has to say,” Alex said soothingly, making Kara furrow her brows.

 

“What doctor?” Kara asked, looking around herself. “Alex, why are we in a hospital room? Did something happen?” Next, Kara took note of the headache she was currently having to contend with. “And why does my brain feel like I got slammed headfirst into a wall?”

 

When Alex’s lips trembled, Kara’s heart gave a little lurch.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Leaning forward, Kara stroked her hand along her girlfriend’s cheek, while Alex tried to force out a smile. She was trying to comfort Kara, that much was obvious. “Hey… we're both fine, right?” 

 

Nodding, Alex pressed a long, loving kiss against Kara’s lips.

 

“Right,” she confirmed, squeezing Kara’s hands. “You just got knocked in the head and passed out for a bit.” She tried for another smile, but Kara was still worried. “What do you want to do once we're in Paris?” 

 

Opting not to say anything about Alex’s odd behavior, Kara quietly thought to herself that she was glad to be at the hospital, with how badly her head was hurting. They’d probably given her painkillers, and Kara didn't even want to think about how she’d be feeling right now if they hadn't been administered.

 

“You know exactly what I want to do,” Kara said, deciding to humor her girlfriend. “I want to climb the Eiffel Tower, and laze around at the banks of the Seine.” She could picture it perfectly. Having breakfast in the morning sunlight of France. Out on a balcony with a bottle of champagne. 

 

“Right, right,” Alex whispered, softly stroking the back of Kara’s hands. “What would you say if I told you that I plan on proposing to you on our trip?” 

 

This time, Kara’s heart lurched for an entirely different reason.

 

“I’d say way to ruin the surprise!” she said, slapping Alex’s shoulder with her free hand. Then, she pulled Alex into a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she knew she was smiling like a fool. “I’ll probably say yes.” 

 

“I know you will,” Alex replied gently, cupping Kara’s cheek.

 

Furrowing her brows, Kara gave Alex a questioning look.

 

“Will what?” she asked, slightly pulling away from Alex and looking around herself. “Where are we? Are we at the hospital? What happened? And why does my head feel like someone’s trying to crack it open like a coconut?”

 

Alex sighed. 

 

-

 

“So it will definitely pass?” Alex asked, making Kara feel exceptionally confused, especially when she looked up and saw a tall Indian woman in a white coat standing in front of the bed. Looking around herself, Kara realized she was in a hospital room.

 

Alex was next to her, both hands clutching Kara’s right one.

 

“It will need time, but yes,” the stranger said, smiling reassuringly at Alex. She was probably a doctor, Kara decided, and thought it best not to say anything for the moment. Alex would just have to tell her later. “For now, I’d recommend trying to find a way to communicate with her more effectively. It might be a long couple of days.”

 

Nodding, Alex squeezed Kara’s fingers.

 

“Thank you, doctor,” Alex said, getting to her feet and shaking the woman’s hand. “I’ll call you when something changes.” Alex’s posture was as strong and determined as ever, and Kara forgot for a second that she was worried and in pain as she stared at her girlfriend’s butt.

 

A second later, Kara was pulled out of her reveries by the sound of the opening door. While the doctor was just leaving, a second person entered the room. It was a stocky black woman with a warm smile and she was carrying a tray.

 

“Something to help with the recovery, just like the doctor ordered,” she said, revealing a syringe and a small bottle of clear liquid. The sight of them made Kara feel a little queasy - she didn't like needles very much.

 

While Kara stared at the nurse, Alex was busy searching through her backpack. 

 

“Alex? What are we doing here?” Kara asked tentatively, eyes still glued to the syringe. Whatever was going on was probably for the best, but not knowing the reason for why she’d been brought to the hospital was even more terrifying than the needle.

 

“You got hit in the head with a baseball, sweetheart,” Alex reassured her, finally coming up from her backpack. Her hands were still empty, so she’d likely surfaced to help Kara through the shot. “Don't worry, you’ll be just fine.”

 

Shaking her head, Kara turned around and startled when she saw a stranger with a syringe right next to her.

 

Behind her, Alex sighed. 

 

-

 

“I got hit in the head with a baseball?” Kara asked, rubbing the side of her head. No wonder it felt like someone was trying to squeeze it open. “Did Ms. Grant try to get my attention or something? I had no idea she had that much strength.”

 

Shaking her head, Alex searched through a pile of paper on her lap and held one of the pieces up in front of Kara. Now even more confused, Kara stared at the words, before reading them out loud.

 

“Winn discovered his love of baseball, before hitting a ball into the stands?” Trying to make a grab for the piece of paper, Kara pouted when Alex pulled it out of her reach. “Did he decide to join the team?” Truth be told, Kara herself had been thinking about joining, but she still felt too new to try. “He told me he’d rather die than get on that pitch.”

 

Alex searched through more papers, before holding up another one.

 

“It’s been three years and he’s trying to get James’s attention? What?” Another piece of paper. “I have amnesia?! Alex, why didn’t you say anything?” Kara was quickly growing bored with the way her girlfriend wouldn’t talk to her. “And why do you have those answers pre-written?”

 

“Your memory resets every couple of minutes,” Alex finally said, reaching out and squeezing Kara’s hand. “It’s just easier this way.” A quick kiss to the back of Kara’s hand did little to assuage her fears. 

 

“Oh god, am I going to stay this way forever?” she asked, terror crawling up the back of her throat. She couldn’t imagine never forming new memories. Never remembering the years to come and dragging Alex down with her. 

 

“No, the doctor said this is temporary; don’t worry,” Alex reassured her, gently rubbing along Kara’s arm. The thought wasn’t any less frightening, especially considering that Kara had no idea how long she’d been this way. How much had she already forgotten? If Alex had had the time to write all of those pieces of paper…

 

“I love you,” Kara said quickly, afraid that she’d forget where she was again at any moment. 

 

“I love you, too,” Alex replied, a gentle look coming over her features that made Kara’s chest grow warm with affection. “This will pass. We just have to stick it out until then.” She gave Kara the smallest of kisses, before cupping her cheek. 

 

It took Kara several seconds to realize she wasn’t at home.

 

“Alex, why are we at a hospital?” she asked, pulling away from her girlfriend and looking around herself, only now taking note of the fact that her head was hurting terribly. “Ugh, why does my head feel like someone’s setting off dynamite inside of it every few seconds?”

 

With a big sigh, Alex started flicking through a pile of papers on her lap.

 

-

 

“I’m tired,” Kara whined, leaning back in her hospital bed and pulling at Alex’s hand. “Can you hold me?” She felt like she’d been thinking long and hard for most of the day, even if she couldn’t remember having done more than sit here with Alex for the last five minutes. “Maybe you can make the headache go away.”

 

“I don’t know if the hospital staff will be particularly happy with me, if I get into bed with one of the patients,” Alex replied lovingly, stroking her hand over Kara’s hair. “But I think you should try and get some rest. You’ve had a tough day.”

 

Whining softly, Kara pulled harder on Alex’s hand. 

 

“Come on, they can’t fault me for wanting to cuddle with my woman,” Kara insisted, ignoring the pounding in her skull in favor of pouting at Alex. “I need your magic fingers in a totally non-sexual way. I’m sure the nurses will understand.”

 

Laughing softly, Alex shook her head, before pulling away and taking off her shoes. 

 

“If I get kicked out for this, it’s on you,” she teased Kara softly, before shrugging off her leather jacket and taking off her belt. When Alex slipped under the covers, Kara’s hospital gown rustled. “This bed is too small for two people.”

 

“We’ve slept on smaller beds together,” Kara protested, scooting over so Alex could have a bit more space and wasn’t wedged quite as tightly against the railing. “Remember that time we went backpacking through Europe and slept in that tiny motel room in Germany?” Kara’s memories drifted off to those wonderful three weeks they’d spent away the year before. “You said it wouldn’t fit and then we had sex there anyway.”

 

Alex had been in the middle of curling herself around Kara, when she suddenly froze, one hand hovering over Kara’s waist. A second later, she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Kara with a sharp and calculating look on her face.

 

“And what happened after that?” she asked, staring intently down at Kara’s confused expression.

 

“Um, you rolled off the bed in the middle of the night?” she said slowly, wondering why Alex was making such a big deal about their trip  _ now _ . Quite frankly, looking down at Alex’s grumbling, naked form in that German motel had been one of the most hilarious things Kara had ever experienced in her entire life. “Are you okay?”

 

The next instant, Alex was hugging Kara more tightly than she ever had before.

 

“You remember,” Alex whispered intently, pressing kisses against Kara’s neck over and over again. Granted, while it was nice having Alex’s body envelop her own so completely, the moment was a little strange. “What are we?”

 

Furrowing her brows, Kara patted Alex’s back.

 

“Um, well, I’m tired and you’re - no offense - being a little weird,” Kara replied slowly, trying to figure out what Alex was getting at. 

 

Leaning up on her elbows, Alex gave Kara a slow, deep kiss that temporarily made Kara forget all about her splitting headache. This was exactly what she’d been hoping for when she’d asked Alex to slip into bed with her. 

 

“I mean, you  _ dummy _ , what are we to each other?” Alex asked, running the fingers of her right hand along Kara’s forehead and smoothing out the wrinkle between her eyebrows. She was being so soft and loving that Kara almost forgot she’d been asked a question.

 

“Well, on any other given day you’re my wife, but right now I’m wondering if you’ve been taking over by a brain-eating parasite. Are you sure you don’t have amnesia or something?” Kara slipped her fingers under the back of Alex’s sweater, seeking soft, warm skin. Being surrounded by Alex was just as intoxicating as it had been six years ago when they’d made their relationship official. They’d been dancing around one another long before that.

 

“Funny you should say that,” Alex said, before she pressed another kiss against Kara’s lips and distracted her all over again. 

 

The nurse did not appreciate it when she found them making out half an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> All's well that ends well. Also yes, this implies that Alex and Kara were engaged for two years before getting married. With their busy lives, I don't think it's implausible. Even without any superpowers involved!
> 
> Find me **@goshdarnitjay** on tumblr xoxo
> 
> This was the prompt: "No Powers AU - Kara has hit her head. Shes FINE but has some short term memory loss so has been asking Alex the same question over and over. Alex has composed a cheat sheet/FAQ sheet for Kara."


End file.
